


Downtime

by Poetry



Category: Leverage
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Manhandling/Shows of Athleticism During Sex, Multi, Talked to Orgasm, Trapped In A Closet, Treat, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, sex on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: When Hardison loses the cameras during a job, Parker and Eliot have to hide out in a closet. Hardison has some ideas about what they can do during the downtime.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



> Beta read by synteis!

“Aw, shit,” Hardison said over the comms. “No, no, no, that's not supposed to – guys, the security system's coming back on. You gotta get away from any cameras or motion sensors, now. There's a storage closet just down the hall! Move yourselves, go on!”

“Can't you shut it back down?” Eliot gritted out through his teeth. 

“I told you, man, it's a closed system. I can't do it remote. I'm sending in Mikel right now with a flash drive with a virus on it, but it's gonna take her a while to get in. Get in the closet and stop asking questions!”

Parker gripped Eliot’s elbow, and he let her drag him into the storage closet, then shut the heavy door behind them with a thud. With all the equipment, there was just enough room for the two of them to stand and not much more than that. Parker’s breath was warm on Eliot’s face. “Thank you, Parker,” said Hardison. “At least somebody listens to me around here.”

“How long until Mikel shuts the system down again?” Eliot said. 

“She was at the rival company doing recon,” Hardison said. “She’s gotta get across town, so you two sit tight.” 

“Why are you so impatient?” Parker said. “I thought you were fine with close spaces. Locked yourself in the woodshed for two nights.”

“You remember that?”

Parker’s eyes were locked on his. “I remember when you and Hardison tell me things.”

“I dunno what you got to complain about, Eliot,” Hardison said, a smile in his voice. “You and Parker are looking real cozy in there.”

Eliot did a double take. “Are you watching us right now? How –” He realized Parker had the burner phone in her hand she’d lifted from the mark’s desk. She wiggled it in her fingers, showing off the camera. “Dammit, Hardison.”

“How on earth are you two gonna spend all that time waiting in that closet,” Hardison said in Eliot’s ear, warm and teasing. It was suddenly as if he were standing behind Eliot, whispering low. “It’s so tragic, it hurts my heart, man. Trapped in there, bored, nothing to do…” 

Heat prickled in Eliot’s face. It wasn’t fair. Hardison of all people shouldn’t be able to make him blush like this. He was the one who was supposed to get Hardison all cute and embarrassed.

Parker's voice cracked like a whip, all mastermind. “We safe in here until Mikel shows up?”

“Safe as houses, baby. Ain't nobody on patrol, just the guards in the lobby watching the cameras.”

Parker smiled. She was close enough that Eliot could see every crease and dimple around her mouth and eyes. “Okay. What do you think we should do in the meantime?”

“Do that thing where you climb him like a tree and lean down and kiss him,” Hardison said eagerly. 

“Really? This is what we’re doing right now? Don’t you have anything better to do, Har – mmf.” Parker was on him, hands on his shoulders, then thighs around his waist. Eliot automatically put his hands under her thighs to support her, not that she really needed it.

Parker leaned down and said into his com-free ear, “We don’t actually have to do what Hardison says, you know. He told me, when we started. He said there’s always an escape route.” 

Eliot’s heart clenched. It was such a Hardison thing to say to Parker. Thoughtful, considerate, spoken in her language. He loved the way Hardison loved her. But he didn’t need to say any of that out loud, not with Parker. He just winked and tilted his head so she had access to her favorite spot at the corner of his jaw. She flashed her teeth and latched them onto his pulse point, where the blood beat close to the skin. Eliot’s breath stuttered out of him, and his muscles shivered as much they could without losing purchase on Parker.

“I can’t see,” Hardison complained. “Parker, put that phone somewhere I can –” Parker propped the phone up against a crate on the metal shelving. Hardison’s face filled the screen. He wiggled his eyebrows. The phone was on mute, but Eliot could hear his voice in his ear. “Heeeeey, babes.”

“Hi,” Parker chirped. Eliot just leaned his forehead against her neck and looked sideways at the phone, letting the heat rising in him come out through his eyes.

“Hey Eliot,” Hardison said, low and smug like he got when he thought he’d won an argument with Eliot. “Bet you can’t go down on Parker while holding her up.”

Eliot huffed. “You kidding, man?” He looked up at Parker and raised his eyebrows. Can you believe this? he thought at her.

Parker wrinkled up her nose and snorted. She jumped down and skimmed her pants and underpants off in one smooth Parker ninja-move. Eliot braced himself, not sure what she was about to do but pretty sure it involved using him as a jungle gym again. She jumped up, grabbing his shoulders with her hands first, then swinging forward to hook her legs over his shoulders instead. She hung upside down, her back to his front, and grabbed onto his back with her arms. Eliot gripped her ribcage with one hand, her mound with the other. Just like that, her pussy was spread open just under his chin, one thigh on either side of his face. All he had to do was just lean his head down and…

“Damn,” Hardison said. “That’s just… damn.”

Eliot gave Parker a slow lick, bottom to top. Her abs flexed against the inside of his forearm, her taut thighs hooked on his shoulders, the her arms gripped around his back like a vice, her strength enveloping him. “You can’t see it from your angle,” Hardison said low in his ear, “but she’s smiling right now. She loves being upside down.”

Eliot smiled against her pussy. Parker. He licked into her, slowly, reveling in the taste of her.

“Bite her thighs a lil’ bit,” Hardison suggested. “She likes that.”

Eliot turned his head and bit his way upward along her thigh. Her muscles quivered under his lips, but he held her tighter so she wouldn’t lose her balance – not that Eliot had ever been able to make her do that, even during sex. When he got back to her pussy, it was shining wet, blooming bright flavor across his tongue.

“That’s right.” Hardison was panting a little. Eliot propped his chin up on Parker’s thigh to look at the phone screen. Hardison was leaning back in his seat, stroking himself. Directing them, like they were in one of those high production value kinky porn shoots with the interviews with the actors at the end that he liked so much. _How did you feel about that scene?_ he imagined Hardison asking them when they were done. _Tell the viewers what was going through your mind_. Hardison said, “All right, you got five minutes ’til Mikel gets here. My girl better be coming all over your face by the time Mikel gets you out of that closet, or you and I are gonna have words.” 

Eliot could never resist a challenge, especially not from Hardison or Parker. He sealed his lips around Parker’s clit and sucked hard. She bucked against him, her ass pressing against his chest. He always started as strong as he could, because she always wanted everything all at once, but she wanted it even harder than that. He bobbed his head up and down, working her, keeping her braced tight against his chest. He wanted her to be able to let go when she came with no chance of falling. He let the very edge of his teeth nip against her, because he knew just how much she could take, and she always wanted to go right up against the limit.

Hardison came. The ridiculous little squeaking noise he made when he came was right up in Eliot’s ear, echoing in his skull. That set Parker right off, her thighs clamping on either side of his face. She said, “Oh!” and shivered her orgasm into Eliot’s mouth.

Eliot knelt slowly and let Parker uncurl on the floor. He got his dick out, grabbed the phone, and said, “Talk to me, Hardison.”

“Talk?” he said, stupidly.

“If I still have a hard-on when Mikel gets here, she’ll never let me live it down. I gotta take care of this now. Talk.”

“Okay. Yeah. Talk. I can do that.” Hardison took a deep breath. “You’ve been so good, Eliot, doing everything just like I said. Bet you’d do anything I asked you to.” Eliot fucked into his fist, watching Hardison on the phone. “Fuck me on a sex swing, fuck Parker with one hand and cook dinner with the other – you’d like that, wouldn’t you, showing off how many things you can do at once – if me or Parker made you do it, you’d break an Olympic record trying to do whatever we said – ”

Eliot came against the wall of the storage closet, breathing hard. He kissed the screen, like a damn sappy idiot, then tucked it in his pocket as he got himself back in order. He swore and grabbed some Windex off a shelf to spray down the wall. Parker was dressed again, of course, looking just as neat as she’d been before they went in the storage closet. Eliot kissed her, too. 

“Aaaand we’re back in business,” Hardison said. “The cameras are all mine. Get on outta there. Mikel’s got a getaway car outside, just hop on in.”

Mikel was waiting for them in the driver’s seat. She looked both of them up and down. “Really?” she said.

“You don’t get to complain,” Parker snapped. “You and Eliot did the thing with the handcuffs. _Drive_.” 

Eliot grinned, leaned toward Parker, and said in her ear, “You don’t gotta be jealous. We can do the thing with the handcuffs too.”

“Y’all nasty,” Hardison said over the comm, but there was a smile in his voice.

Parker narrowed her eyes at Eliot, then smiled. “You’re gonna be the one wearing the handcuffs this time.”

“Ooh!” said Hardison. “I got some ideas for that.”

Eliot leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed behind his head. “Deal.”


End file.
